Assassin's Creed: Northern Wrath
by Sisal
Summary: 1050 A.D.: The beginning of the christianisation and the first crusades. To this times, a northern Elite-Assassin starts with his journey to stop the templars His name: Alrik Vandilsson
1. Intro

Intro:

"We work in the dark, self delight. We are Assassins. Nothing is true, everything is permitted"

1050 A.D.: The era of the christianisation and the beginning of the crusades. But there is a little, rebellious village in Norway and one man, who will do everything, to stop the templars' plans

His name: Alrik Vandilsson. An Elite-Assassin, who is still unknown.

He starts with his journey and will eliminate everyone, who wants to change his mind and wants to bring him away from the old gods.


	2. Men Of The Cross

**Men Of The Cross**

"Hey, Alrik! Time for fishing. Today it's your turn!" Hargim, Alrik's brother yells in the early morning. "Hm? I can't remember, that it would be my turn today!" Alrik says, and scratch his short-cutted, blonde beard. "Oh It is indeed, little brother!" "Hmpf...Alright." against his mind, Alrik comes out of the tent and takes his rod. Then he walks down to the pond nearby. There he sits down and throws the rod into the water. Now it's a question of time and patience.

In the meantime, Hargim has walked to the tent of his father Vandil.

"How is he doing?" Vandil Alriksson asks his elder son. "He is still a little lazy, but the patience he has already learned." Hargim answers his father. "Very well. Does he know anything?" "Not yet, father." "Good. It's better for now. Vandil stands up ands dresses in his assassin's clothing:

A knee-long, armless coat with fur on the borders, a brown, broad leather belt, the brown leather shoulder-guards, the brown leather boots. And then the armguards designed with golden, old symbols of their culture. Vandil tests, whether the hidden-blade works, then he grabs the throwing axe, the longsword and the crossbow. At last, he drags the hood into his face.

"Well, If everything works like it should, I'm back in the evening, Hargim. Say to Alrik, that I'm on the hunt. Then Vandil sneaks out of the tent and disappears in the woodlands.

Not much later, Alrik returns, the basket full with fish. "Satisfied, brother? Hmm? where is father?" "I'm satisfied. About father...he is on the hunt." "Hmpf...and again without me! When would he take me with him to the hunt?" "Be patient, Alrik. You will get your chance."

The rest of the day goes on with an angry and silent Alrik. 'What is that secret on a hunt? Why couldn't I come with father? No...I had to catch stinky fish, while my father may catch a bear or a wolf...'

In the afternoon, Vandil hasn't returned yet. Worried, Hargim leaves the thinking Alrik in the tent and searches for his father. A few miles later, Hargim bumps into big group of armored men with white flags with a red cross on it. 'Christians!' Hargim wants to run, but a very big man in a very heavy armor steps into his way, and grabs him with an unknown strenght. "What have we here? another wild Heathen?" The man says. "Let me go, or you will regret it!" "Big words for a wild. Well, we have found another one. But he is already prepared as raven's meal."

The big man leads Hargim to a wooden cross, where Vandil was fixed on. "See? He dared to resist the holy god and our faith. He has paid it with his life. Your choice: Joining him or joining us." "I never give up my faith!" Hargim spits into the man's face. "Very...well. In that case. A terrible pain can be felt in Hargims chest, then everything gets dark. The templars build up another cross and fixing Hargim on it.

"Well, guys. I'm sure, there are more of them nearby. Find them. If they dare to resist, kill them all. No survivors shall be left." The other men start marching to Vandil's village.

Later Alrik was at the stallions, when he heard loud noise from the village. He runs to the hill to see what's going on: There he sees it. The village burns. Then he sees the men with the flags with the red cross. "What? Who are these guys?"

An archer realizes Alrik and shoots at him. "Dammit!" Alrik runs to his horse Nightwind, jumps on it and starts to ride away. An arrow hits him, another one and another one. In the end, Alrik was out of reach of the archer. He rides to the next village.

"Uncle! A single rider! He looks like Vandil's son!" a boy yells at the village eldar. Before Alrik reaches the village, he falls down from the horse.

After a few days, Alrik wakes up in an unfamiliar tent. "By the old gods!" A woman screams. Kron Duornsson, the eldar comes in. "Ah you are awake, Alrik Vandilsson!" "Where am I?" "Under friends. I'm Kron Duornsson, a friend of your father. I know, it's not the right time, but what has happened to your village? When we arrived there, it was burnt to a cinder!" "I don't know. But men with a cross where the ones who have done this. Where is my father? Where is my brother?" Kron closes his eyes and looks away.

"I see...They haven't survived, right?" Alrik asks. "Unfortunately you are right. But now they are with our ancestors." "Accursed men of the cross! I will kill them!" "Good that you say this." Kron makes a movement with his hand and a package with strange clothes is brought in.

"What is that?" "Your key to revenge." "I'm sure you already know the basics, but I will teach you the details now. Even when I'm not your father." "I gladly accepting it!"


	3. The Messenger

After months of practice, Alrik was ready for the rite, he needs.

"Good morning Alrik Vandilsson. Now your training is almost complete. Only one thing has to be done. Come with me." Kron says in the morning. Alrik nods and stands up. He pats the dust away from his clothing (Like his father's Assassin clothes).

They entered a hill and walks upstairs in a watch tower. A few more people, alltogether elder ones, already awaiting Alrik.

"What is it, what has to be done?" Alrik asks Kron. "You have to accept the oath, the creed." "Which creed?" "The creed of the assassins. Come closer." In the middle of the plateau was a basket with fire. and an iron thing was there.

"repeat my words, Alrik." "Alright. I will."

Kron: "Good. Listen closely: We work in the dark."

Alrik:"We work in the dark."

K: "Self delight."

A: "Self delight."

K: "We are assassins."

A: "We are assassins."

K: "Nothing is true."

A: "Nothing is true."

K: "Everything is permitted."

A: "Everything is permitted."

K: "Very well. Now take your place in the brotherhood. And avenge your village, your family. And show the men of the cross, that we will never obey!" "I will. I won't disappoint you. Everyone." Then Kron takes out the glowing steel thing and lays it around Alrik's left ring finger. A short pain. Then it was gone and there was a ring around the finger. "So you will never forget, where you belong to. Now the last thing is the jump of dead." "Jump of dead?" We'll show you." One after all jumps down from the tower and lands into a pillow of straw.

"Now it's your turn, Alrik. I will follow right now." Alrik nods a little unsure, but then he does the jump, too.

Later in Kron's tent, Kron hands over Alrik a piece of paper. "Your first target. Michel Beleneuve. He is a messenger of the men of cross. But don't kill him right now. We first need a few information. Remember what we have taught you to get information out of one. But his guards you can kill." Alrik nods and takes the paper. Then he walks into his tent and takes his weapons: A crossbow, a longsword, a sax and the throwing knives. The hidden-blade is already built in the right armguard.

After that, Alrik gets his horse from the stallion and rides to the location.

When he arrives there, he decides to check the location firstly. There is a watchtower. "That should do it." He climbs upwards. "He. you there!" An archer yells from beyond. Alrik looks at him, and notices, that it was this archer, who has shot three arrows into him. "Haven't you listen? Come down there, or I shoot!" Alrik hesitates shortly, then he jumps down, takes out the hidden-blade and lands onto the archer. The hidden-blade burries itself into the Archers throath. "Do you remember me? I'm the one, you have shot three arrows in." "Bastard! Why...are...you still...alive?" then the head sinks to the side and the archer was dead.

Alrik returns to his climbing-the-watchtower action. He was able to go on without another interruption.

"Three archers on the roofs, two guards per door. And there..." Beleneuve was on the balcony of a mansion. "Hm...You live very wealthy for a simple messenger..."

Under the watching place was a wagon with straw. Alrik jumps down into the wagon. "Phew...none has seen me." he jumps out and walks slowly across the court. The hood in the face. Two guards passing him without noticing him, because they were busy with talking about their day. Another pair of guards comes over to Alrik. "Hello, sir. Can we help you?" "I'm only a traveler. I haven't known, that this place is forbidden." "Now you know it and better leave. No strangers allowed here!" one guard barks at Alrik. Alrik turns around to walk away for show, indeed. One guard follows him. When they were out of sight, Alrik rams the hidden-blade into the weak-armored man. Then Alrik drags the corpse into a bush, where he takes the guards clothes. Then he walks in again.

"Is the stranger gone?" the 2nd guard asks, when Alrik returns in the man's armor. "Yes he is. I haven't seen one running faster away." "Haha. What a weakling, eh?" "Like you..." "What? Urgh..." the sax cuts through the throath, then Alrik keeps walking. The other two guards running after Alrik. "He! Stop him! He is an assassin!" they yell. Alrik draws his sword. He parries one strike and rams the hidden-blade in the stomach of the attacker. The other one gets hit by the swordhilt and then a stab into the lungs.

Now Alrik arrives at the mansion. No more guards inside. "Hm...He's feeling very save here, it seems." Alrik enters the house and undresses the hateful Cross-man's armor and walks slowly upwards to Michel.

"Oh. You are early, my friend." Michel says, believing, Alrik is the contact of the Templars to bring the payment. "Have you the payment?" after hesitating, Alrik answers: "Yes. But I need more information before I pay you." "Ah, you Templars...always hungry for more info...Well. We have located another tribe of heathens nearby. It seems like they don't know what wil come the next days. I hope you have a plan to reform them?" "I guess so...My masters haven't given me detailed info yet." "Aha, aha. It seems, like they betray each other, don't they?" "seems so. Have you any more info for me to bring my masters?" "Unfortunately not. I would be happy, if I would get my payment now, that I can return home." "Oh, ecxcuse me...Hmmm, here is it?" Michel comes closer. "Oh no...So you aren't from the Templars?" He draws his sword. Alrik was faster. The hidden-blade lands into the stomach, then in the throath. "No, I'm not. farewell. And thanks for the info." "Hey! You there! A guard appears behind Alrik. Alrik jumps down the balcony, rolls down. And runs to his horse, just to ride fastly back to Kron.

When he arrives there, Kron already awaits him. "And? Have you got a few Informations?" Kron wants to know. "A little, but not much." Alrik answers, "doesn't matter every little information can be helpful." later Alrik explains Kron the situation: "It seems, the Templars, that's what they call themselves, are planning an attack on another little village." "That isn't good. I'll send spies. Maybe they can find out which village and who leads the attack." Kron answers "Very well. Would you mind, if I'm resting for a moment?" "Of course not...And Alrik?" "Yes?" "Good job." "Thanks, master." Alrik walks into his tent, where he lays down and thinking about the information. 'Templars, eh? Let's see, how many I can put to grave...'


	4. Reformation?

**Reformation?**

The next morning comes fastly. Kron wakes Alrik.

"My spies have returned. It seems, the one, who leads this little group, is a priest called Simon Jacobi. But he is heavy guarded. So you have to wait, until he starts with his prayers of reformation and the cross and so on. They plan to make it with music and whatever. It will take place in the village of Ormus Faldinsson at 8:00 pm. The village is in the south-east from here. Be silent, pass the right moment, finish him off, maybe he'll give us more informations." "Alright. Got it. I will start right now, master." "Alrik...Don't call me master. We are on the same rank, ok?" Alrik nods silently, then he takes the weapons and walks to the stallions, where Nightwind waits.

(not finished, yet)


End file.
